undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Vulkin
Vulkin is an enemy that can be encountered in Hotland. Profile Appearance As its name implies, Vulkin looks like a volcano, with the conical structure that is a common characteristic of volcanoes; lava can be seen leaking from its crown, and little puffs of smoke can be seen spewing out steadily. Vulkin usually has its eyes closed and a permanent blush. Due to its cheerful attitude, it's usually seen smiling. Personality Vulkin is a kind creature who, unfortunately for the protagonist, thinks its lava can heal people. In Battle Appears With * Tsunderplane Attacks * Its "thunder" attack is a cloud at the top center of the board, firing bolts at a wide angle toward the SOUL, separating more the farther they travel. A variation of it has the cloud move. ** This attack actually can speed you up if you get hit by it. * Its "fire" attack is two columns at the right and left edges of the board, shooting fireballs toward the center; the fireballs go back to the column from which they were fired. Strategy * For the pacifist route, you can SPARE this monster by hugging or encouraging it. However, encouraging it will increase its attack, and hugging it will decrease the protagonist's defense. * Criticizing it will discourage it from attacking altogether, which is useful when there is another monster. Quotes * Thunder! Helpful speed up!!! Neutral * Ah! I'll help! Healing magmas! Neutral * Speed will help dodge!! 'Neutral' * You're hurt! I'll help!!! Low HP * Ahh... Not... helping? Okay... Criticize * Trash... rump... Ahh... twice * Ahh... after being Criticized * Does not help... after being Criticized * Oh! Ah! I'm helping! * Ahh! Ahh! Does my best! Encourage * Ahh! Tries the hardest! '' 'Encourage' * ''Works hard! Works hot! '' 'Encourage' * ''Ahh... so... LOVEY! Hug * Feels so warm! 'Hug' * Hug...continue... 'Hug' Flavor Text * Mistakenly believes its lava can heal people. 'Check' * Vulkin strolls in. Encounter * A strange parade blocks the path. with another Vulkin * Tsunderplane attacks! Not because it's jealous Vulkin is paying attention to you. with [[Tsunderplane]] * Vulkin is wiggling its weird rump. Neutral * Vulkin is making coffee in its crater. Neutral * Vulkin makes a smoke hoop and jumps through it. Neutral * Vulkin stands in the corner. Criticize * You tell Vulkin that its rump looks like a sack of trash. 'Criticize' * Little streams of lava come from Vulkin's eyes. twice * You tell Vulkin it's doing a great job. Its attacks become extreme... 'Encourage' * Vulkin parades around you proudly. Encourage * You give Vulkin a hug. It warms your heart... | And your whole body! Ouch! Your DEFENSE dropped! Hug * Vulkin's cheeks glow with a bright heat. Hug * Vulkin assures you the plane turning tiny is, like, completely intentional. [[Tsunderplane] spared] Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits * White Text - "Strolling Happily" * Yellow Text - "Encouraging Space Heater" ** To achieve the yellow text, Vulkin must be hugged or encouraged, and then spared. Name Vulkin's name comes from volcano and possibly Vulcan, the name of the Roman god of volcanoes and metalworking. Vulkin's name also possibly comes from vulkan, the German translation for volcano. Trivia * There is a glitch where a Vulkin NPC will repeat the last message displayed, followed by the phrase: "smell the pain." UnderWat - Album on Imgur http://imgur.com/a/dFLzf * Vulkin may be mentioned during Mettaton's news report by the headline saying "TINY VOLCANO MONSTER DOES ITS BEST, RECEIVES TINY APPLAUSE." * Vulkin shares its attacked sound effect with Reaper Bird and Snowdrake's Mother. References ru:Вулкин es:Vulkin Category:Enemies Category:Hotland